Dead on Arrival
Dead on Arrival is a case featured in Criminal Case as the first case of the season. It will be featured as the first case set in the Bliss Beach district of Aetherbourne. Plot After years of training, you (the player) are finally recruited in the Aetherbourne Law Enforcement Agency. Your first mission as a detective is to make sure that the arrival of French president Clément d'Estienne d'Orves is safe. As he arrives, along with business partners, we hear his gasp as he sees the dead body of capitalist Jean Bernard lying on the floor. According to Charlotte, he was poisoned by an unknown substance. We first suspect the witness himself, president d'Estienne d'Orves. We next suspect the victim's boss, Alistair Dubois and even the mayor Evelyn Arceneaux. A few moments later, we go back to the aircraft and look through the plane's luggage area. There we find out some more about the victim's problems and their life. Furthermore, we discover two new suspects namely: Gabrielle Dubois , the victim's girlfriend and Cameron Smithers: the pilot of flight XC5649. Smithers then comes in to the police station stating that his manager wants the plane to be brought back ASAP to the station. We look through the plane once more to be able to incarcerate the culprit behind this crime. Finally, we arrest Alistair Dubois for the murder. According to Alistair, Jean and Gabrielle were planing to get married already. Alistair, being prone to death, did not want his company to go to Jean since he was lazy and seemed like someone who would sell it for a higher price. He decided to end Jean and Gabrielle's relationship by murdering Jean with the poison he made. Judge Arceneaux sentences him to 20 years in prison with a chance of parole in 10 years. After the trial, we assist Clément in his problems. According to him, he lost a very important briefcase in the luggage area which contained a confidential drive. Looking through it, we find the drive and give it back to Clément. We next help Alistair who claims he has unfinished business. He tells us to give the company ownership to his daughter Gabrielle. At the end of this case, there have been reports of a coffin the washed up on the shore. We proceed immediately. Summary Victim * Jean Bernard (Found lying dead in the plane interior) Murder Weapon * Poison Killer * Alistair Dubois Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect speaks French. *This suspect is a chemist. *This suspects drinks Chateau Petit. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears gloves Suspect's Profile *This suspect speaks French. *This suspect is a chemist *This suspect drinks Chateau Petit Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears gloves Suspect's Profile *This suspect speaks French. *This suspect drinks Chateau Petit Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a chemist *This suspect drinks Chateau Petit Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears gloves Suspect's Profile *This suspect speaks French. *This suspect is a chemist Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears gloves Killer's Profile *The killer speaks French. *The killer is a chemist/has knowledge in chemistry. *The killer drinks Chateau Petit. *The killer wears gloves. *The killer has a blood type of AB-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Airplaine Interior. (Clues: Victim's Body, Coffee Cup, Business Card) * Examine Coffee Cup. (Result: DNA) * Examine DNA (New Suspect: Clément D'Estienne d'Orves.) * Talk to Clément d'Estienne d'Orves. * Examine Business Card Card. (New Crime Scene: Company Lounge) * Investigate Company Lounge (Result: Handbag, Recycle Bin, Shattered Plaque) * Examine Handbag. (New Suspect: Evelyn Arceneaux) * Talk to Evelyn Arceneaux about the businessman's murder * Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Golden Plaque; New Suspect: Alistair Dubois) * Talk to Alistair Dubois about his employee's murder. * Examine Recycle Bin. (Result: Death Note) * Analyze Death Note. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks french ) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a chemist) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Luggage Area. (Clues: Victim's Luggage, Company Binder, Pilot's Hat) * Examine Hat. (New Suspect: Cameron Smithers) * Talk to Cameron Smithers about his passenger's murder. * Examine Company Binder. (Result: Termination Notice) * Talk to Evelyn about terminating the victim (Attributes: Evelyn speaks French) * Examine Victim's Luggage. (Result: Torn Paper) * Fix the torn paper (Result: Clément's Angry Message) * Talk to Clément. (Attribute: Clément speaks French and is a chemist) * Investigate Lounge Tables. (Clues: Substance Vial, Cellphone) * Analyze Vial. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Chateau Petit; Murder weapon found: Poison) * Unlock Cellphone. * Analyze Cellphone. (6:00:00; New Suspect: Gabrielle Dubois) * Talk to Gabrielle about her fiancé's murder (Attribute: Gabrielle and Alistair speak French.) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * See what Cameron Smithers wants (Attributes: Cameron is a chemist and drinks Chateau Petit; New Crime Scene: Plane seats) * Investigate plane seats. (Clues: Faded photograph, Victim's cellphone) * Examine faded photograph. (Result: Alistair's threat) * Ask Alistair why Jean was "unworthy" of Gabrielle (Attributes: Alistair is a chemist and drinks Chateau Petit; Clément and Evelyn drink Chateau Petit) * Unlock the victim's cellphone (Results: Unlocked phone) * Analyze Phone.(09:00:00; Result: Gabrielle's angry messages) * Interrogate Gabrielle about the messages (Attributes: Gabrielle is a chemist) * Investigate Luggage Piles. (Clues: Broken Glass, Trash Bag) * Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Wine glass) * Analyze wine glass. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gloves) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Broken Chateau Petit Bottle) * Collect blood sample from broken bottle (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a blood type of AB-) * Take care of the killer now! * The Tides Have Turned (1/6). (No stars) The Tides Have Turned (1/6) * Assist Clément in his dilemma * Investigate Luggage Area (Clues: Metal Briefcase) * Unlock metal briefcase * Look through briefcase (Result: Drive)• Give the drive back to Clément (Reward: 20000) * Solve Alistair Dubois' unfinished business * Investigate lounge tables (Clues: Faded Paper, Golden Brooch) * Fix faded paper (Result: Company Testament) * Inform Gabrielle about her company (Reward: Burger) * Collect hair sampe from golden brooch (Result: Hair Samples) * Analyze hair sample (3:00:00; Alistair's hair) * Show Alistair his brooch (Reward: Golden Brooch) * Move on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia * The term "Dead on Arrival" is used to describe a person who is declared dead immediately upon arrival at a hospital or heath center. Navigation Category:Bliss Beach